Mass Effect 3: An End, for a moment of Silence
by Morgasm98
Summary: I wrote this in the emotional wake of the Extended Cut ending for Mass Effect 3. I felt like i didn't have enough closure between me, Shepard and his always faithful love interest, Tali. So, i made my own closure. This short piece represents my interpretation of Shepards final moments, along with my proper goodbye to my always loving Tali.


Mass Effect 3: An end, for a moment of silence.

"I….Don't Know"

"_The decision is yours, you must choose."_

Control. Synthesis. Destroy.

Never before had a man been in control of not one, not two, but a dozen's of sentient beings. Commander Shepard was that man. Regarded as humanities last hope, the asari's final delivering, the Reapers Reckoning and many other names, most men would crack under the pressure of having the lives of billions on his shoulders.

**Control**, end the onslaught on these synthetic monstrosities and direct them as he saw fit. With Control, he could create a universe with limitless possibilities, becoming a Guardian for the thousands while leaving his being behind, but his memories would remain to create him. He would become Eternal, Infinite and Immortal. But, is it too much power for one man?

**Synthesis**, the final evolution of all life. Give organics the determination of Synthetics, and give Synthetics the understanding of Organics. By merging the two together, it would end all conflict and create a united traverse among the Milky Way. But, could he make that choice for everyone?

**Destroy**, finish what he started. Without any discrimination or isolation, all synthetics, including Shepard himself would be discarded into history. The books of lore. However, the cycle would end. The reapers would be all but a fabled legend in children's story books. Shepard will finally have accomplished his goal spanning out not just years, but planets, species and countless stories. But that cycle would then have no purpose, and soon humanity will create synthetics again to wage war, and nothing will stop the chaos from returning.

Clutching to the side of his charred armour, gasping and cringing at the side of his bloody wound, Shepard slowly but surely moved with direction. Through the centre path, with 3 options laid out in front of him, he shuffled his broken body, contemplating on how to end it all. Each situation would cost him his life, but unless he acted, his decision would cost billions instead. With the Catalyst gazing at him silently, judging his every move, Shepard could only feel a bit of hate because of what he has been told, but he also felt some relief, knowing someone finally offered him a way. He could tell that the Catalyst knew what he felt. He just…knew. Was it really a child that had offered him this?

Shepard gave a sharp gaze to the Catalyst and spoke out "No, you didn't offer me this, Humanity did! Everyone who held a hammer to the Crucible offered me this, not you."

The child replied calmly "_But if it not for me, what would you have done? Would you have known how to raise the platform that brought you here? Would you have even known the extent of your decisions, thus realising the consequences of which you allow?"_

"No, but you showing me does nothing. I still acknowledge those who gave their blood, sweat and tears to the Crucible, and perhaps they will be known as the ones that saved the galaxy, not me."

"_If that is how you wish to see it, then so be it"_

Shepard now only felt determination, determination to do what was right. Could he really trust humanity to not create their own destruction with synthetics sometime in the future? Could he really trust the peace of Organics and Synthetics to last in harmony before each species realised they were not meant to be united? What was to be sure that whatever decision he chose would not spell doom for everyone? It's with these thoughts, that he made his choice.

_**CONTROL**_

Shepard grudged towards the left of the walkway, aiming towards what seemed to be two handles surrounded by a blue essence. He painstakingly proceeded towards each handle, before making a brief sigh. It was with that sigh, that he clasped hold of the handles. An electrical field engulfed the crucible, shooting of minituare bolts in every direction. His entire body was wracked with pain. Shepard felt his entire being, his entire essence dissolving into the Crucible. Behind him, the Catalyst gave a smirk, then vanished.

Shepard flailed his hands away from the pillars, unsure if he could continue. His entire skin was burning, but this is what had to be done. What NEEDED to be done. Summoning the rest of his strength and willpower, he thrust his hands upon the handles, clutching on with his very might. Within seconds, felt at peace, and soon enough, he faded away into nothingness as he was finally, in Control.

**6 MONTHS LATER******

_"Creator-Zorah, do you wish that we move this comfortation device in the selected area?"  
_  
"Yes, thank you Legion, and call it a Couch from now on. Also, please drop the technical talk now."

_"I am sorry Creator-Zorah, this unit has been having difficulty understanding what you call 'speaking normal' "_

"It is ok Legion, you will get used to it."

After the secured Allegiance between the Creators and those created, Rannoch was not what it once was. Many Quarians will still dwell over the fears that the Geth are not peaceful. Even Tali Zorah vas Normandy still remembered the horrific nightmares that tainted her childhood. Nightmares of the Geth. She need not to worry anymore. The same should be said for the entire of the Quarians species.

Six Months had passed since 'The Shepard' brought peace, and with the assistance of the Geth and the un-expected help of the Reapers, what was a barren wasteland was now transforming swiftly into the paradise that once was.

"_Creator-Zorah, why do you insist on calling this uni- ME – Legion?"  
_  
Tali gave a brief sigh and then began to thoroughly explain why the Geth had that name.

"You make it sound like a bad thing Legion. You were named after the person who made all this a reality."

Legion replied, sounding confused. "Was that not already accomplished by The Shepard?"

"Yes, but if It was not for the real Legion, for all I know we could have been at each others throats at this moment, instead of moving furniture together."

_"I now understand. Thank you 'Miss' Zorah"_

Tali felt shocked, yet for some reason flattered at what Legion had just called her.

"Miss Zorah eh? You are learning fast" she giggled.

Tali's giggling was soon interrupted by the mechanical roar that once drove her to tears and disbelief aboard the Normandy. She collected her thoughts, and soon she and Legion gathered together to the Window and gazed out into the Blue Sky: Reapers. More were still arriving, not to destroy however but to rebuild. Tali never thought she would see the day were peace was finally in her life.

"_More Old Machines, Miss Zorah. Do you expect they will stop?"_

"I doubt it. Not if my theory is correct" 

"_What theory might that be Miss Zorah?"_

"Don't you find it odd that in one moment, the Reapers were destroying all that we had, and the next that they are helping us rebuild what they destroyed? Not to mention that Shepard disappeared at the same time!"

Suprisingly, Legion understood where Tali was getting, and even he held some small belief. 

"_Perhaps, Miss Zorah. But any evidence of Shepard's physical remains where scarce. It is most likely he died saving us."_

"Maybe he didn't die Legion. I know he didn't. He's still alive out there, somehow."

Both were silent for a few moments, and suddenly Legion blurted out _"Miss Zorah! Will some physical exercise do you well? I have a suggestion to a possible location."_

"Ok Legion, lets go."

The two gently walked through the new metropolis of Rannoch, with Geth, Quarians and Reapers either side. The bustling city sprawled out for a fair few miles, and it was a relief for Tali to finally enter natures conquest, the outskirts. Here, the people of Rannoch erected a Park resembling New York City's own Central Park. In no time at all, they had arrived at the spot. Possibly the most important spot in Rannoch.

"Wow Legion, you could have told me you were bringing me here."

_"I intended to keep the element of surprise. I do hope this location is not to overloading on your nervous system."_

Tali started sniffling "No Legion, this was perfect. I would rather be nowhere but here."

Tali placed her hand on Legions head, and through the electronic bulb he had for an eye, she could just barely make out a smile.

_"This man had more soul than anyone else did"_

"You know Legion that is literally the cleverest thing you have said ever."

Tali and Legion remained there, on the Cliffside covered with shades of meadow, known as Commanders Eclipse, overlooking a corpse of the famed Rannoch Reaper. They both stared at the Bronze and Gold statue, which forever immortalized Commander John Shepard as saviour of Rannoch.

Tali could now finally sleep without fear.


End file.
